Promise Seen
by IzukuPink
Summary: Toshinori wakes up one day, to find himself eight years in the future. A future where all his kids are sucessful heros. But as time passes on he learns the true cost of his disaperence from eight years in the past. And the true heros his students set out to be, and become. (Todomomo, Izuocha, Dad Might.)
1. 1 I woke up to the future

TOSHINORI YAGI (AKA ALL MIGHT)

I didn't know where I was., much less how I got here. All I know is who I am, what I had for breakfast and how bad this situation is. I watched as they slowly rose from their seats, weapon in hand. "Who are you?" one said pointing his rigid sword toward me. "Hero?" He practically spat out the word, his obvious hate toward them evident by his biting tone. _Must be a villain_ , I thought to myself.

"Hey now," the other one said. He sounded more patient, but I knew better than to think he wasn't any less dangerous. "Don't jump to conclusions. He's obviously just a normal bystander who happens to be at the wrong place at the _worst_ time."

I eyed his weapon from the corner I was hiding in. It was also a sword but it had see-through tubes that ran up from the sword and into the wielder's wrist. "You are a bystander?" He joined his comrade in raising his sword at me. "Better be."

I laughed, hiding the growing fear inside of me. One who raises their sword quickly isn't slow to use it. _They both have swords so that may have something to do with their quirk._

"Why are you laughing?!" I stopped short at their words, turning my laughter into a glare. The Villains regained their composure and stared back at me.

"Look at those blue eyes." The guy who spoke first said, "Even in a dark room, with barely any light, they manage to hold such color, such ferocity. Funny how with that sunken look, they still shine so brightly. It takes practice to hold such a gaze at danger. Putting beside the fear, that is churning inside of you. You aren't just a normal bystander."He turned toward his comrade, "Aren't you."

His partner glared at him. His pride failing to admit how wrong how he was, even though he wasn't entirely wrong.

I am a bystander.

I have no idea how I got here.

I woke up here.

I call it here because I have no idea where I am.

I woke up, in a corner. Broken concrete that was once part of the crumbling walls surrounding me. Before I could get out and find my way back to UA two men burst in. Pulling down all the shades, yelling at each other to hurry. And then sitting down on the torn up couch on the other side of the room.

If only my hair wasn't as blonde as it was. And then maybe just maybe I could've blended in with the dark environment.

"I'll say this one more time," his voice sounded menacing angry at the thought of me being the one thing he despises most, "You aren't just a normal bystander!"

I sighed, exhaling shaky breath. I'm a lion without fangs, One For All has left me. But I still have the look of a lion. Even without my fangs, I can still look dangerous. Maybe even be dangerous. These men don't know I'm quirkless. "Take that as a warning."

"So you are a hero." His dark eyes widened in realization "Wait. I know you! I'm not that old, electric blue eyes, golden locks of hair, wavy, only the true form of the former symbol-"

"Rylee! Quit it with the chit-chat. The number three hero could be here any second. And he's been on our tail for only fifteen minutes. Just think about how close he is now?"

"Shut up Derke! That dirthead of a hero won't find us, after all we got ourselves a captive. One who rumored to have personal ties to our pursuer." Even in the darkness I could see his wide grin. The thought of using the former symbol of peace as a hostage pleasing to him. Meanwhile I felt differently about being his captive. _Captive. Crud! If I heard that correctly these villains are being hunted down by heroes! That means I'm in the way of (apparently) the number three hero. Now if I recall correctly the number his hero name is_...

The door then creaked open, barely letting any light into the room. Then suddenly,a force rushed in. Moving faster than my brain could process. All that was left in his tracks was a trail green lightning as he or she jumped around the room.

With the green light reflecting off their faces, the two villains looked scared. Unconsciously the two men came to the center of the room. The intruder was bouncing off of the wall. A blow was landed on one of the villains, making him lose their balance and stumbled.

Derke yelled in distress. Blue and green liquid oozed out of his wrist and traveled through the tubes of his sword. The weapon glowed. "How did you find us?!" He swung it around aimlessly, his partner joining him. His blade turning larger as he flailed it around. A round of punches landed on the two, making them lose their grip on their weapons. Both swords went flying.

"I've been on your tail..." The men were paralyzed at the sound of his voice, "You guys seriously were tough to catch. I'll give you that." Suddenly lightning went straight toward my captors, "But it wasn't impossible!"

"We surrender!"

The lightning died down, "Good." It was a small voice. Like a shy child thanking a person for giving them something. The only difference was, this was no child.

I continued to stay silent, unsure of what to say, what to do...what to think.

Everything was dark and I could barely see my hero. The only thing that I could see was something green (maybe a suit?), and my captors on the floor sitting up back to back. _Had he already tied them up?_

"I heard there was a captive. Is anybody here?!"

He couldn't see me. Understandably, in the position I'm in. On the floor, hiding behind concrete, more hidden than before.

"Guess not." He mumbled.

"I am here." How ironic using my old catchphrase. The catchphrase I was used to save others, now being used to save me. I silently chuckled at the irony, while wiping the sweat off my forehead. _I'm saved. Boy am I gonna have a story for Young Midoriya when I get back to the school._ I could rustle of fabric as he moved toward the sound of my voice. I was still in my crouching position, not how I wanted meet this hero. I slowly rose from my knees-

Suddenly an explosion sounded and the roof had a hole in it, causing light to flood light into the dark room. I winced at the sudden lighting changed.

"Oh...no...not again."

I could now fully see the appearance of the hero who saved me. And my eyes stayed stuck to him. He wore all green, from the top of his head to the tips of his feet-wait- no his boots were red. Green curls surrounded his head. This alone shocked me, and a sense of familiarity rushed through me. All that was left was his face, which I couldn't make out, seeing as it was turned away from me.

"Deku you Dirthead."

"Kacchan! Don't just put holes in the wall!"

"Whatever." He replied mockingly, "Don't just go running off! Tenya's gonna kick your butt!"

"I'll deal with that later. For now, "He finally turned to me, revealing the freckles across his cheeks and kind, emerald eyes. "Are you all ri-might?!"

His eyes widened, and so did mine. I knew this kid. He was my kid, my successor. I swallowed, "Young M-Midoriya?"

"A-All Might?"

"Deku!" Footsteps sounded from behind, stealing my gaze from Midoriya. Another young man, had spiky blonde hair and blood red eyes. "Deku, stop talking to yourself and let's go..." His voice trailed off at the sight of me.

Young Bakugou.

"A-all m-might?" Bakugou's face held shock. Like if he had water in his mouth he'd do a spit take. "No...no way."

Just yesterday I saw these boys arguing in the hallway. They were teens. On a long but promising path to becoming a hero. But yet here they are, not teens, men. And the path they took finished. And I missed it.

I missed my students becoming, heroes.

 **-_-_-_-•O•O•O_-_-_O•O•**

 **Currently my dear mother is helping me edit my story. The following is a graph of my confidence after my mom helped me edit.**

 **(Goes down)**

 **(Off the charts)**

 **I'm kidding if anything it's gonna help me update.**

 **Mom: You mean green highlights**

 **Me: Uh no his hair is a green**

 **Mom: You mean like a salad buffet?**

 **Thank** **you so much** **for reading.**


	2. 2 Slow Reunion

_Shouts and yells were heard outside the teacher's lounge. Yamada, Aizawa and I shared glances wondering who out of the three of us was gonna check it out. Sighing I stood up, seeing that this was getting us no where._

 _Midoriya and Bakugou. Always these two. They were so caught up in their argument that they didn't even notice me approaching. Well it wasn't really a argument. It was more like Bakugou yelling at Midoriya, and Midoriya glaring back at him. He looked like he wanted to respond, but for some reason didn't._ _I was about to say something, but by that time it was already disputed._

 _"Walk 10 feet behind me, Deku." Bakugou demanded. The boy in question didn't reply, instead he watched as Bakugou left. Counting his steps until it got to ten. And followed behind him, heading home._

 _I wanted to ask why they were arguing, maybe even resolve it. But knowing Mr.Bakugou it was probably something small and not worth my time resolving it if it has already been disputed. 'I'll just ask Midoriya about it tomorrow, it was about time we chatted anyways.' I smiled, before turning around and headed back to the lounge._

 _But little did I know tomorrow didn't come for eight years._

(PRESENT DAY, ??? POV)

My ringtone sounded, bringing back the on-going tension headache that had just died down. Snatching my phone from the nearby coffee table, I greeted unkindly "Hello?"

"We-" I pulled the phone from my ear, _Katsuki Bakugou._

"Sorry kid but could you repeat that?"

"We found All Might." I froze, this was the day we all fear. Dead or alive was the question we asked ourselves a month after the Former Symbol Of Peace's disappearance. And most of us teachers came to the morbid conclusion that he was dead. And it seemed our students silenty agreed.

My heart hammered in my ear, "And...?"

"He's alive."

I repositioned myself, my sleeping bag making a ruffling noise in the background, "In what condition?"

"Perfectly well, but it seems he..."

"Seems he what?"

Bakugou sighed on the other line,"It seems he hasn't aged at all." Hasn't aged at all? How's that possible? It can't be possible therefore…"We don't believe it's actually him."

"Where are you now?"

"Julilie Hope Hospital."

"Midoriya with you?"

He hummed on the other line, "He's here."

"Can you put him on speaker?"

"Um he's in the room with 'All Might'. I'll go get him, but before that I need to ask you. Can you come down here, to use your quirk on him? Just so we can make sure that this is the actually All Might and not some lowlife using his quirk to look like him."

"Yeah, I'm definitely coming."

"Okay, give me a moment."

(TOSHINORI POV)

I laid I bed, staring straight into the eyes of my successor who sat in the chair in front of my hospital bed. He looked so different, facial wise. He no longer had the round face, and big eyes as he did eight years ago. Instead, it seemed age and hero work had traded it all for high cheekbones, and pointier eyes. But the kindness and love for others never left his face. Even through the mask age has created I could still see the boy who'd jump into trouble, if it meant saving another.

And that made me _happy._

The last emotion I'd thought I would ever feel right now.

"So how old are you?"

"Twenty-four." He replied quietly.

"Ah, " _Goodness this was awkward_.

I didn't know why we were here, any doctor who would come in would be waved off, " _We need more time."_ They'd tell them.

Bakugou had left the room, soon after he and Midoriya exchanged some words out of my hearing range. The secretiveness leaving me to think for a second that I had traded my captors for new ones.

Speaking of which, the cops showed up not to long after...we reunited. As it turns out Midoriya and Bakugou were in a group chasing these villains. And from what I heard the guys weren't all that dangerous in combat, just really, _really_ hard to catch. Hence the reason they had sent a group. But Midoriya ran off after the villains at first sight, and Bakugou ran after him, both ditching their group. Or that was what the policeman told me, with the two heroes giving us an uncomfortable stare.

The police were going to take me in to question but, (once again) Bakugou and Midoriya waved them off this time saying,"We need to check him out to make sure he's healthy, before we start questioning him."

I sighed, _We're here the hospital know, and you've been waving off the doctors so why are we here? Who or what could we be waiting on?_

The door creaked open as Bakugou stuck his head in, a phone to his ear. "He wants to talk to you."

Midoriya stood up from his seat, "Oh okay." He said as he took Bakugou's phone and exited the room. Leaving the man to close the door after him.

Unlike Midoriya, Bakugou didn't sit down. Instead, he leaned back against the doorway, something I wouldn't suggest but didn't have the nerve to tell him so.

His looks didn't change as much as Midoriya's, the only change that was noticeable was his face was more defined in structure. Otherwise practically nothing his hair still held their spike and eyes boldness. _Even his costume hasn't really changed._

A few minutes had passed and the door swung open, making Bakugou fall backwards. "My butt! Deku you're gonna pay for this!"

"Kacchan! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were leaning against the door."

"Enough you two..." A tired voice said, stepping over the wounded Bakugou as he entered the room. He had short black hair, it was neither tamed or combed, seeing as it was all over the place. Surrounding his neck was an all to familiar white scarf.

I sat up straighter in bed, meeting the man's eyes with my own as his flashed red. _Woah!_ It took me a second glance to see that his hair was slightly standing up. "A-Aizawa?"

A kind smile formed on his face, "Hello All Might, welcome back."

Midoriya's breath hitched, "So it's true. You really are All Might."

Aizawa answered for me, "I used my quirk on him Midoriya, nothing's changed. You found him."

 _He used his quirk on me? Of course, he did, they had to make sure that I wasn't just some guy using his quirk to make him look like me._

Midoriya looked up, his eyes collecting every light in the room, "Excuse me." He then bolted out of the room, leaving us staring at one another.

"What happened that made you disappear?" Asked Aizawa as he came closer to my bedside, Bakugou slowly following his movements.

"I-" Goodness how can I answer when I don't even know the answer!! "I... don't know. I woke up like this. In an abandoned room. Soon some villains came in and," I turned to Bakugou, "You kinda know the rest."

"Are you saying you don't remember anything?"

"Maybe. I don't know anymore, my brain's still trying to process everything." I left out a breathy laugh.

"I see. We'll figure things out later , but for now." Aizawa pulled his fingers through his hair, "You go get some rest, friend. We'll take care of everything."

"Thanks."

"No problem, it's good to have you back. We missed you."

I smiled at his kind words, not really letting them sink in. _Rest sounded_ _so good right_ _now_. I sighed, laying back into the comfort of my pillow. Closing my eyes, I could hear the men's footsteps echo throughout the room as they made their way to the door.

Yells and shouts were heard outside of the hospital room, making my eyes jolt open. All three of us exchanged glances, wondering what was with all the racket. Until the door burst open, "Bakugou you got some explaining to do, you hear-gawh!" Three people entered the room, their faces turning from worry and annoyance to shock.

"I told you guys to wait!" Mirdoriya exclaimed, using the door fram to support him as he leaned in, breathless, "I-I needed to t-tell you something! Before you wen-went in!!"

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **A/N Bakugou is a bit tamer in the story, And Easerhead has a new hair cut, both reasons to be revealed soon.**


	3. 3 Heroes cry too

(IZUKU'S POV EIGHT YEARS BACK)

 _"It's been two months ever since All Might, the Former Symbol of peace disappeared. Authorities are starting to suspect the worst..." I sat alone in the living, the only light in the room was from the Tv._

 _In the corner of the screen there was a picture of my master in his true form. It had been taken from a public speech he made in America. Underneath were the words bolded red,_ ' _ **MISSING'**._

 _I sighed, a shaky breath escaping through my lips as I pulled my knees closer to my chest. I was so in tuned with the news cast, that I didn't even notice my friends come in. Well that is to say, until the Tv was turned off._

 _I eyed them, not saying anything. "You need to stop watching television, especially the news," Todoroki said, holding remote controller in his hands._

 _"Yeah bro everybody's worried for you. You haven't been yourself." Kirishima added._

 _"I agree. Not only because too much Tv is bad for the brain, but because we are your friends. We understand more than you think." He was making a reference to his brother. Iida was right, our situations were similar, we both had lost someone we idolized._ _But that doesn't change how I feel right now._

 _"Yeah, I know." I whispered getting up from my place on the couch, "I just need more time." As I walked out, I made eye contact with Kaccahan. He seemed to be a deer in headlights under my gaze. 'Looks like he came to get some water', I thought eyeing his glass. Suddenly his face softened, his eyebrows furrowed and a frown on his lips. He pitied me._

 _Everybody's worried for you Kirishima had said, and he was right. Heck, this included Kacchan out of all people. Would the League of Villains be next to have concern over me?_

 _Walking past him, I pushed onto the door, the humid night breeze brushed against my face as I stepped out into the courtyard. I strolled to the center of it, using the light coming from the windows to guide me._

 _'All Might...' his disappearance shocked us all. It was kinda hard to believe unless you put some real thought into it. So many bad people hated his guts, but none of them stood up against him because of his unstoppable power. But know that his One For All is gone...that left him defenseless._

 _I pulled my phone from my pocket and scrolled through the contacts finding his. All my messages with (unread) in front of them. Was I hoping there would be a change? That he read my messages, even though he's gone?_

 _'Stop it Izuku, people are worried for you. Stand up and smile. You shouldn't be feeling this.' I turned around about to head back inside the dorm. If I was lucky enough, I would could catch Todoroki and the other guys. Maybe even make them stop worrying over me. 'Yeah that would be a good start.' "_ _Gran Torino?" I halted to a stop._

 _His smirk was unmistakable, oh how he loved confusing me. "Hello kid."_

 _"Wha-what are you doing here?"_

 _"Well you can't have a substitute teacher forever."_

 _'Wait', "Are you teaching here?"_

 _He nodded,"Course I am. What? You expect me to leave the ninth holder off loose without a master?" I wince at his last words, feeling my heart sinking to my stomach._

 _"Ow!"_

 _"Listen up, Ninth Holder!" Gran Tornino whispered harshly, lifting his hand from my now bruised head. "I've heard from your teachers, especially that Aizawa guy, they're all worried about you. Not because you have these feelings of loss, everyone does for the man. But because you keep them bottled up! If you need to cry then cry!"_

 _"I can't cry." I bite out my words, rubbing my throbbing head._

 _"And why's that?"_

 _"All might told me not to."_

 _He hit me again, this time to the face. I groaned knowing I'm gonna feel that one in the morning._

 _"You really are an idiot aren't you?! You never listened to your master, and now that he's gone you finally do! Maybe if you listened before, or asked him, you've would've understood what he meant!"_

 _"But-"_

 _"No buts. Now you listen to me..." He slightly crouched down, meeting my height on the ground. He placed his gloved hand on my non-combed head. "It's okay to cry, you know kid, All Might cried too."_

 _I couldn't take it anymore, my feelings that were bottled up exploded into tears. As I finally could truly grieve the loss for my master. My nails dug into the fabric of Gran Tornino's cape, as I pulled him into a hug._

 _"There, there." He mumbled, his eyes traveling across the courtyard. It was then I noticed it too, The long shadows, within the frame of light the windows produced. All of them resembled my friends as they looked down at us from their rooms. Some of them had tears in their eyes, while others still gave me a look of pity._

 _I knew what this meant, I wasn't alone. Everyone was feeling this, maybe me more than anyone. but everyone felt something._

 _And within this pain, we grew closer as a class. My only wish was that we could've grown closer with my Master by our side._

(IZUKU'S POV EIGHT YEARS LATER FOUR MINUTES BEFORE PRESENT.)

My footsteps echoed throughout the hallway, joined by the low rumble of talk from doctors and family members as they sat in the small waiting room on the fifth floor.

A lot of the attention had been drawn to me, but I didn't blame them for staring It is kinda weird to see a guy in a green suit in a hospital.

 _"Are you alright?" Mr.Aizawa asked._

 _"I don't know. Are you coming down?"_

 _"Yeah I am, in fact, I'm getting I'm driving there right now."_

 _'Already?'_

 _"Listen if it's not the real him. Let the authorities handle him. And we'll go out and have fun tonight with the rest of the class tonight. And if it is him..."_ _It's the teacher in him, treating me like a student even though it's been years since I've graduated. To him, I will always be the kid who needed guidance and came in last place. Not the number three hero. And for that, I felt the slightest bit thankful for._ _"And if it is him, we'll invite him to come with us if he isn't too tired. We can go to the movies, even though I'll probably sleep through it."_

 _I chuckled,_ _"Ok."_

Speaking of phone calls, I unzipped one of my pockets in suits and reached for my phone.

 **You Have 19 Messages From, Tenya Iida.**

 _"I'll deal with that later."_ I had told Kacchan, am I already regretting those words?

I scrolled through the constant 'Where are you?' messages until I reached the bottom, and typed.

 **You: I'm at Julilie Hope Hospital. 5'th floor.**

Letting out a sigh I put my phone back in its' place. My brain felt fried, honestly, it was tiring enough to deal with villains, but since I do it every day I've gotten used to the thrill. It's just everything that has happened after that made today...extra tiring?

All Might, my former master once thought to be long gone, is back. And now that he's returned, I didn't know how to react. Was I supposed to believe him immediately, tell him about everything he's missed? _What am I supposed to say to him?_

I haven't even fulfilled my promise to him. _Yet,_ I thought to myself.

"MIDORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" I screamed seeing a blur of white, blue, pink rush toward me. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for impact only to find none came. When I decided to chance it and look, the only thing that I could see was Tenya's glaring face.

"H-hi Tenya."

"Midoryiya!" His scolding continued, "You can't just run off like that! Remember our training?! Gosh, it's like you and Katsuki switched minds!"

"Speaking of which were is Katsuki?"

"He's in room 203 uh-wait!"

(TOSHINORI'S POV PRESENT)

They looked like they had seen a ghost, and they might as well have after all I've been gone for eight years.

I recognized them just as fast as I recognized Midoriya and Bakugou. Iida, Uraraka, and Todoroki. Like Bakugou's their costumes had barely changed, especially Iida's.

They turned around to Midoriya, silently asking for an explanation. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Since that the moment has passed he didn't know what to say.

"All Might is back, say hello kids," Aizawa said plainly.

"Wait he's real?"

"That didn't sound like a hello."

"H-how?" Todoroki asked, "We thought you were dead."Aizawa gave him a scolding look, but he merely shook it off. He wanted answers. _So did I._

"Honestly, I don't know either, Young Todoroki."

"Well I'm not young now, none of us are."

"Stop being like that Shouto, it's not his fault." Iida sighed, at his friend's bluntness.

Todoroki eyed me, his heterochromia eyes studying me. He looked so much like his father, expect no bread and softer features. Soon his white and red eyebrows furrowed together, showing his remorse.

"It's fine."

"Does the rest of the class know?" _Rest of the class. Wow, I wonder how much they've changed._

"Not right now they don't and let's keep it that way until tomorrow," Aizawa said approaching them, he extended his hand lamely toward me. "All Might has had a big day. I think we're all he can handle for today. If we were to tell the rest of the class they'll immediately want to see him. Let him rest. This as well goes for the public, I'm sure all of you are smart enough already to know why. Unless you want the public to know." I shook my head, not wanting to deal with the swarm of reporters.

All five of the kids looked like they wanted to protest, but before they could Aizawa had shooed them out the door. "All Might," He said stopping by the door frame, "Again we'll take care of everything. If somebody asks you questions, you don't have to answer. If you need me you have my number."

My phone! My hands slapped my pocket feeling the hard rectangular object in my pocket. _Everything's intact...?_

"Fewh." I looked up, "See ya later Aizawa."

He smiled, "Yeah."

(IZUKU'S POV)

"I can't believe All Might is back," Ochako said to me, I nodded in response. _He's back._ It felt to good to be true, but yet here we are! Just leaving the room he is in!

A wide grin spread across my face. "Yeah, no kidding! I'm so happy he is okay!"

"I wonder what happened that made him disappear." She tilted her head, her mind stuck on the subject.

"Yes, I wonder the same." Iida chimed.

"Did you guys notice," We all looked to Shota, as he met our gaze. "All Might didn't age at all. Not even his clothes changed."

 _That's right._ I remember what he looked like the day before he disappeared. A black polo shirt, and baggy pants plus sneakers. And now eight years later, he's still wearing them. And they're in perfect condition. Like age didn't effect them. Not even his facial appearance changed. Infact that was why Kacchan and I didn't believe it was actually him in the first place.

"Yeah now that you say that."

"What are you suggesting Shota?"

"I don't know yet..." He brought his hand to his chin, holding it in thought. "Just was thinking it was weird."

We all turned to Mr. Aizawa for his input. But he had nothing to say, he just sighed and continued to walk in front of us. _Later_ his actions read. "I told Midoriya we'll go to the movies, are you guys up for that?"

They all nodded and smiled. But my mind was elsewhere, something happened to All Might. _But what?_

"Deku." Soft hands slid into mine grasping them, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled at Ochako. And it was true, this filled a hole in my heart that was formed eight years ago.

 _But is he okay?_

 _"You know kid, All Might cried too."_

(TOSINORI'S POV)

My eyes re-opened to the dark room. At first, I was puzzled because I wasn't in my room, but then I remembered. _Oh right, eight years in the future._ That's something I am going to have to get used to.

My nap wasn't long, still three hours undisturbed was refreshing. I slid out of bed, and made my way toward the shaded window. I pulled on the shades, the view of the city was beautiful from up here. It was like a painted picture, or something that would be used as an computer home screen.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Hey, All Might." The person said, using his foot to hold the door open as he entered.

"Midoriya?" He nodded and walked toward me with a polite grin. In his hands where two drinks, frappuccinos. Both in a drink carrier. The young adult took one out and handed it to me.

"Here."

I wrapped my hands around it, "Thanks. But why are you here? I thought you had left."

Midoriya sighed while he took a swig, "Just thought we had some catching up to do."

"I see...well I agree. Where do we start."

"I became the number three hero."

"What?!" He looked shocked at my outburst but I didn't care, instead I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, "Midoriya that's amazing! I'm so proud of you!"

He shrugged under my arm, and gave me an awkward smile,"Thanks! But.."

"Hm?"

"I-I had't fulfilled my promise to you."

I gave him a blank look, "What do you mean?"

"The one I made at the sports festival. The one where I would say I am here to the world. Remember that?"

 _He takes things to seriously._

I laughed and slapped him on the back, he coughed at the contact. "Why the solemn look my boy! It's not too late."

He again smiled, "I know."

I took a sip of my drink, "Any other news?"

"Uh...ah! Kacchan is the number one hero, and Todoroki is the number two! Though our positions may change, we're about to be rated soon." Their positions didn't surprise me. It was half expected out of the boys. "I got married-"

"What!"

"Yeah, Uraraka and me." I signaled him to continue. _Now, this was a surprise._ "Five years back is when we tied the knot. She's amazing...Gran Tornino became a teacher at Ua. And um Mineta... you'll have to see that one for yourself." He barked out a laugh, meanwhile I shivered at the thought. "Some people's personalities changed, well not that much but still, they changed. I started knitting...? It's pretty fun my Mom has been teaching me. Oh and Aizawa cut his hair. But you already saw that."

My mind trailed back to the man, he cut it really short. Big difference from what I remembered him as. "Yeah, why did he do that?"

"I don't really know myself. Just one day he came into class like that. It started an uproar, we all were _really_ shocked."

I chuckled,"Did Present Mic cut his hair next?" He would _never_. Often he came to work, bragging at how groomed and glorious it was. And vowed that'll he'd never ever cut it. So, of course I was joking.

"He went bald."

I did a literal spit take. When I looked up Midoriya's eyes were as wide as plates, "A-are you ok?!"

"No!" _He went bald. I can't believe it!_

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing n-nevermind I am fine. Just shocked." _This is the most shocking thing that has happened today. Well, second most shocking thing._

Throughout the night Midoriya talked about all that is new. Filling me in throughout the years. Before we knew it, it was 12:16 am and we bid our goodbyes. Soon I was all alone again.

 _Eight years huh?_

A lone tear trickled down my cheek. I missed eight years. I vowed to stay by my successor side, but yet I couldn't even do that.

It was a promise, that couldn't be seen.

I'm not gonna waste any second now, everything goes to my friends and students.

With a new found determination, I crawled into bed. And drifted to sleep.

 _All for my students._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **A/N the literal time for me was 12:16 am.**

 **I'm tired. This was a big chapter. Heck, even Grammarly has given up on me! It's lagging like crazy.**

 **Have you read the latest manga?! I'm super excited for the next chapter!**

 **The next chapter is gonna be a little more up beat!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Update A/N the time's 12:54 AM and I just finished re-editing this. It feels like midnight is my time to write.**


End file.
